


this better not become a fucking one shot book

by rfgay (valwrites)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Yoosung is trans because fuck you that's why, aaaaa, i would say "sorry mom" but fuck my mom, no beta we die like writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valwrites/pseuds/rfgay
Summary: Yoosung and Seven are in love. I write about them fucking. That's pretty much it.





	this better not become a fucking one shot book

**Author's Note:**

> i write too much soft yooseven so uh
> 
> have saeyoung eating yoosung out and yoosung being like uwu

I consent to the Organization of Transformative Works (OTW) terms of service and explicitly deny rights to reprint, share, or redistribute this work on any platform not owned by OTW. #

* * *

Moments like these remind Yoosung just how in love he is with Saeyoung.

He's completely vulnerable right now, sprawled out on Saeyoung's bed with nothing to shield his skin from the cold air, and despite all of this Yoosung feels safe. He can hear Saeyoung's soft breathing and feel the hand resting on his leg protectively, and Yoosung feels safe.

Yoosung's breath hitches when Saeyoung's mouth attaches to his thigh. He lets his teeth graze Yoosung's pale skin and presses soft kisses everywhere he can reach. This is what Saeyoung always does- runs his hands up and down Yoosung's body and kisses him all over and whispers sweet nothings into his ear and loves every part of Yoosung he can. Saeyoung's mouth travels up towards Yoosung’s heat, and Yoosung laces his fingers with the ones resting on his knee. When Saeyoung’s lips curl into a smile, Yoosung’s heart stutters and skips a beat.

Saeyoung teases him for another moment before finally settling with his face between Yoosung’s legs, then nuzzles into him. As always, the two men fit together like a lock and key. If Yoosung’s mouth wasn’t hanging open right now, he’d make a cheesy comment about how the two of them “are meant to be”, and he’s relieved when those words are replaced with a moan because if Yoosung said something like that out loud Saeyoung would never let him hear the end of it.

The house is cold, but Yoosung feels so very warm. His cheeks and his chest are flushed deep red, and with every movement of Saeyoung’s mouth, the warm feeling in Yoosung’s chest grows stronger. He still shivers as Saeyoung traces circles in Yoosung’s thigh with his fingernails, though, and reaches down with his free hand to start carding his fingers through Saeyoung’s hair.

Saeyoung licks upward and gazes up at Yoosung, an amused glint in his eyes. He slows his movements and watches as Yoosung writhes in response, then grinds his hips against Saeyoung’s mouth. Saeyoung takes this as his signal to get back to work and his eyelids flutter closed as he gets lost in the taste of Yoosung. He’s careful and gentle and treats Yoosung like he’s so very fragile and beautiful, like he’ll shatter if Saeyoung isn’t careful. Yoosung used to hate being protected, but ever since he learned just how much Saeyoung has lost and how much Yoosung means to him, he’s been more than willing to let Saeyoung touch him like this. He loves knowing how precious he is to Saeyoung, and with every kiss and flick of Saeyoung’s tongue, Yoosung feels more loved.

They seem to get closer as the minutes drag on. Yoosung tangles his fingers in Saeyoung’s hair tighter and rocks his hips against his mouth in time with the thrusting of his partner's fingers, now pushing through his folds and into his body. Yoosung restrains himself from throwing his head back so he can watch Saeyoung as he comes closer to his release, and in those few moments, they’re the only two people in the world. Two halves that have craved each other’s touch for so long come together as a whole, and it crosses Yoosung’s mind that he doesn’t know what he’d do without Saeyoung here with him.

Yoosung doesn’t want to imagine that, though, so his mind wanders elsewhere. He remembers the warmth in his chest when Saeyoung first kissed him, and it hit Yoosung just how much Saeyoung means to him. He remembers the tears pricking Saeyoung’s eyes and the choked laugh that came from his throat when Yoosung first told him he loved him. He remembers waking up next to Saeyoung the morning after their first time and watching the rise and fall of his chest as he slept. Yoosung imagines sliding a ring onto Saeyoung’s finger.

He doesn’t last much longer than that. When Yoosung is finally pushed over the edge, Saeyoung slows the thrusting of his fingers to draw out his euphoria for as long as possible. After his movements have come to a stop and he presses one final kiss to Yoosung’s clit, Saeyoung rests his head against the blonde’s leg and waits patiently for his partner to come down from his high.

Yoosung is still seeing stars when Saeyoung finally whispers his name. He looks down to see Saeyoung cuddling against him, a lovesick smile stretched across his face. Yoosung smiles back, absolutely smitten when Saeyoung laughs softly.

“So, what did you think?” Saeyoung teases, reaching up so he can playfully poke Yoosung’s cheek.

Yoosung doesn’t hesitate before saying, “I think I’m in love with you.”

Saeyoung laughs at this. “Really? You never told me.”

Normally, Yoosung would tease Saeyoung back. Call him a dork or blow a raspberry in his face, then tell him to shut his pretty mouth. But this time he sits up and tugs Saeyoung up with him, and Yoosung leans in to kiss Saeyoung deeply, humming as their tongues brush together.

Yoosung pulls away to peck Saeyoung on his nose, then his cheek, and his chin and his forehead and then he’s pressing soft kisses all over Saeyoung’s face. Saeyoung rests his hand on top of Yoosung’s, and Yoosung responds by pulling Saeyoung to his chest and closing his eyes.

“I love you too,” Saeyoung replies quietly.

They collapse onto the bed in each other’s arms and drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yell @ me pls
> 
> [main tumblr](http://valraining.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [mysmes tumblr](http://rfgay.tumblr.com/)
> 
> join my mystic messenger server!  
https://discord.gg/ZTcwJ9u
> 
> also my discord is ☆ val ☆#7199 okbye


End file.
